


Why You Shouldn't Clear Your Browser History

by orphan_account



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Face-Sitting, M/M, Mild Domination, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 01:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18022085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dadsona accidentally leaves their browsing history open. Brian sees this, and plans accordingly.





	Why You Shouldn't Clear Your Browser History

Brian woke that morning as he always did: slowly. He came to surrounded by soft blankets and the smell of fruit-scented candle. It seemed that he'd spent the night with Johan. He stretched out his arm to the smaller man's side of the bed, grumbling as he was met with cold sheets and no warm, cuddly boyfriend. Johan must've left early for work today. After a moment Brian decided it was time to get up and join the land of the living. He slid out of bed, changed into some day clothes, and headed downstairs to get his day started. Sunlight streamed through the windows in Johan's kitchen as Brian made himself breakfast. He considered closing the blinds some to avoid any early onset blindness (after all, it wouldn't be like him to have anything less than the best vision in the cul-de-sac), but decided against it in case he forgot to open them again later. Johan liked leaving the blinds open.

 

As he sat down with his bacon and eggs, Brian took a moment to reflect on his relationship with Johan. The two had met at one of Joseph's barbecues and, surprisingly, they didn't hit it off too well. Brian's loud, competitive nature clashed with Johan's mild and humbler personality, and if it weren't for Daisy taking to Amanda as a pseudo-sister, they may not have ever moved passed that point. Brian is so grateful that they did. His ex-wife, Laurie, and he had had a great relationship and he will forever respect her as the mother of his child, but in just a few months of officially dating, Brian and Johan had garnered more passion for each other than Brian ever had with Laurie, or anyone else for that matter. It took some time and adjusting on both their ends, but eventually they came to the realization they were happier with each other. It helped that Daisy and Amanda had become so close as well. Speaking of Daisy... Brian patted his pockets, but his phone wasn't on him. Daisy had spent the night with Amanda in her apartment downtown while Brian had spent the night with Johan, and he wanted to text her good morning, like a good father. It must be upstairs, but if he left to get it his eggs would get cold. Brian noticed Johan's laptop on the other side of the table and reached for it. Maybe he could, what was it, DM her or something. The device had been sleeping so Brian just logged on, opened the Internet and- _oh._ Brian blushed. Now he understood why Johan had gotten up early that morning.

 

The browser opened right up to a porn site. Brian went to click away before getting curious. He and Johan hadn’t been intimate yet, despite dating for a few months. Brian had understood it as Johan wanting to take things slow, but sometimes he wondered if maybe it was something he was, or wasn’t, doing. Maybe he could use this as an opportunity to see what his boyfriend liked. Yes, he reasoned, it could only come in handy for whenever they did decide to take things further. Brian scrolled through the site, expecting the usual, but found his blush deepening the further he went into the page. It wasn’t just a porn site, but one specializing in facesitting. Brian, of course, knew what it was. In his college days he’d done a fair amount of experimentation while figuring himself out. He’d attracted a fair amount of slimmer, smaller guys who saw him as a “bear,” and one of the things they loved asking him was to sit on their faces. He’d resisted at first, but eventually gave in, and to his surprise he loved it. The feeling of perching on top of another man, their face squeezed between his cheeks and their tongue at work on his bum, swirling and licking and kissing. He groaned at the memory, and quickly found himself growing hard. It had been a long time since he’d done anything like that. Laurie wasn’t in to it and Brian wasn’t the type of husband to seek pleasure from others behind his spouse’s back. He’d honestly forgotten about it. But, now that he remembered, he doubted he would any time soon.

 

_So this is what he likes_ , Brian thought to himself. Brian tried to imagine doing it with Johan. He imagined pushing his lover ( _his smaller lover, just the right size for it_ ) to the floor, stripping and standing over him. He imagined crouching over him, perhaps teasing him before plopping down like he was settling onto his favorite recliner. He imagined ordering Johan to serve him, to lick and kiss and suck while Brian teased his nipples, or maybe he’d sit the other way and drape his balls over Johan’s face, staring deep into his lover’s eyes while he made out with Brian’s ass. He imagined putting his whole weight on Johan, burying him beneath his bulk, only letting him up to breathe before settling back down for more tongue work. The idea was so erotic. Brian found himself panting, his cock straining in his waistband at the thought. he hadn’t even touched himself, but he was already leaking. Brian closed the laptop and hurried to the bathroom, spilling in his hand at the thought of making Johan’s face his seat. Panting from the release, his hand still dripping, Brian decided to try it tonight. To try and seduce Johan, and see if he was willing to try it. He would never force him to do anything he didn’t want to, and if Johan wasn’t receptive he would back off. But, there was no harm in trying. However, and Brian blushed again at the indecency of it, he needed to find his phone. It was already 10 am and Daisy was probably getting worried.

———————————————-——————————————————

Johan got home utterly exhausted. He was so grateful for the opportunities his job afforded him (the pay wasn’t bad either) but being a software engineer _sucked_. Being the project leader of your company’s newest research project, one that was attracting all kinds of attention from up top, sucked even harder. Somedays, like today, he felt like letting someone else be in charge for once. Give himself a break and just follow for a while. Opening the door to his house, Johan was already taking off his tie and unbuttoning his shirt before he noticed he wasn’t alone. Brian was sitting on the couch, wearing nothing but a robe and boxers, watching The Game. He turned his attention away from the TV when Johan walked in.

 

“Welcome home honey,” Brian crooned, and Johan wondered if he was just imagining things or if Brian was trying to seduce him.

 

“Hey hun,” Johan replied, keeping his eyes firmly on Brian’s and not trailing down to gaze at his shapely thighs. God, Brian was his kink living and breathing, especially in that outfit, but as usual Johan refrained from commenting. He didn’t want to scare away the best boyfriend he’s ever had. “Didn’t think you’d still be here.”

 

Brian paused and Johan kicked himself. _Stupid fucking moron, that sounded rude_ , he berated himself, before Brian spoke up.

“Amanda offered to watch Daisy for another night, and I didn’t mind,” he explained, “is that ok?”

 

Johan gave a genuine smile. “Of course, sorry, I realize that sounded rude. Long day at the office, and I hit my fun meter hours ago.”

 

“Oh, really?” Brian drawled ( _and yes_ , Johan thought, _that was definitely a drawl. Is he really trying to seduce me_ ) and clicked the remote, turning off the TV. He stood up and sauntered over to the foyer where Johan still stood, and stopped a few feet away. “Are you sure you’re not in the mood for more ‘fun” tonight?” Brian let his robe fall open and Johan couldn’t stop himself from staring appreciatively at his boyfriend’s body. Brian smirked to himself when he saw his plan was working.

 

“A-are you,” Johan stopped and swallowed, “are you seducing me?” Brian, sensing his nervousness, stepped forward and put his hand on Johan’s shoulder. “Yes,” he replied, this time in a normal voice, “but if you aren’t in the mood I understand.”

 

Brian made to step back, but Johan quickly reached forward and grabbed his head, drawing the taller man into a kiss. After a moment they pulled apart. “Of course I don’t mind,” Johan whispered, and chuckled when Brian blushed, “why don’t we continue this upstairs?” Johan dropped his briefcase and yelped when Brian picked him up, quickly retaliating with a kiss that lasted all the way up the stairs and onto Johan’s bed. Johan hit the comforter, landing on his back while Brian straddled him on his hands and knees. They continued kissing, and Johan reached for Brian’s waist, only to be thwarted when Brian pulled away.

 

“Before we go any farther,” Brian ventured, “I saw what you were using your laptop for this morning.” Johan froze as Brian continued. “The page came up when I went to use it, and-” Brian stopped, frowning when he noticed his lover’s distress. “Johan,” he soothed, “what’s wrong?”

 

Johan was panicking. He must’ve forgotten to close out the page. God, he closed his eyes and groaned, he was a fucking idiot. Surely Brian was going to chastise him, maybe suggest a break from their relationship or something equally horrible. No way a manly person like him would find that attractive at all.

 

“if,” Johan mumbled, “you’re disgusted or mad, I understand.” Brian stared down confused.

 

“Johan,” Brian said, “I’m not disgusted. Where, where would you get that idea?”

 

Johan shrugged, turning his head to face away. He couldn’t look Brian in the eyes, not when he felt so ashamed. “I figured you wouldn’t be into that,” he murmured, “no one I’ve ever been with has.”

 

Brian understood, and slowly lowered himself down to lay over the smaller man. “Johan, I want you to know that even if I weren’t on board with what you find pleasing, I wouldn’t judge you for it. I don’t understand how a person could judge you for something like that,” Brian said softly. Johan looked back up into his boyfriend’s eyes, and felt relief that this relationship would be different, that he wouldn’t be rejected by someone he loved. Then he realized what Brian said.

 

“Are you…” Johan trailed off, and Brian’s eyes went dark with lust.

 

“Am I into facesitting?” Brian finished the sentence for him. “Yes, honey, I very much am, and if you don’t mid, I’d very much like to sit on your face until I cum,” he growled. Johan shivered at the intensity in his gaze and the heat in his words.

 

“Would you like that?” Brian continued, “would you like to be my seat? To worship my rear for me? I’m hoping you do, Johan, because I’m very much looking forward to feeling your little tongue on my hole.” At that Johan gasped, and as Brian rose off the bed Johan quickly took his clothes off, nearly tearing them from his skin until he lay naked on the bed. Brian slowly took off his robe and stuck his thumbs in the waistband of his underwear before pausing. “Should we do underwear on or off for your first time?” he asked. Johan went to reply, but Brian continued, “no, not this time. We’ll have plenty time for that in the future, but for now, I want this to be as skin to skin as we can get.”

 

Johan secretly agreed.

 

The two arranged themselves, Johan laying on the floor (the bed was too soft for this to work up there) and Brian standing over him, facing his feet. Johan stared up at the sight before him, his man’s thick and hairy legs leading up to a plump rear, one that he imagined he could disappear inside. Brian’s balls hung down, twitching with arousal, while his cock stood straight up and leaking. Johan knew his cock looked the same. Brian reached behind him and grabbed his ass, kneading the flesh like dough.

 

“Are you ready, pet?” Brian asked. The name sent a lick of heat straight to Johan’s cock.

 

“Yes sir,” Johan gasped back, and delighted as Brian twitched at his own pet name.

 

“Then take a deep breath,” Brian commanded, before slowly crouching down towards Johan’s face. He stopped just above him, and Johan let his eyes feast on the thick walls of flesh, the pink bud that looks oh so tasty.

 

“I want to hear you sniffing,” Brian said, “I want to feel your nose breathing me in. I want to feel you enjoying my scent. Be a good seat, pet.” And with that Brian sat down completely. Johan’s face disappeared into Brian’s ass. Brian sighed at the feeling, a warm face beneath his cheeks and a nose pressed right up against his hole. He could feel Johan sniffing like a dog searching for a treat. He could feel the deep breaths he was taking, see his chest rise and fall, his lungs filling each time with nothing but Brian’s scent. Johan’s cock twitched and Brian could tell he want so badly to touch it, but that was against the rules, and his pet was a well-behaved one. Still, it didn’t hurt to be cautious. Brian switched from crouching to kneeling on his knees, pinning Johan’s arms with his legs and sinking more of his weight onto Johan’s face. He began leisurely stroking his cock with one hand and teasing Johan’s nipples with the other, letting him up for air every so often.

As Brian relaxed up top, Johan was overwhelmed with pleasure below. Buried in Brian’s ass, Johan couldn’t see anything, could barely move. But he didn’t have to. The only thing he had to do was serve. Brian said sniff? Consider him a dog. Johan was in heaven, the weight and warmth and smell just amazing to feel. His nose was right up against Brian’s hole; all he could smell was his delicious musk.

  
After enough of having his ass sniffed, Brian scooted down Johan’s face until his mouth was over his hole. “I want to feel your tongue working, pet,” Brian said, “I want you to worship me. Eat me out like it’s the last meal you’ll ever have.” He sat back down and groaned as Johan’s tongue went right to work, stroking and swirling around his hole. It was warm and slick, and Johan used it better than anyone else he’d ever felt, although maybe that was the intimacy of the moment. He’d never had a connection with anyone he’d facesat before this. What a shame, if it made it this much better. Beneath him, Johan ate like he was starving. He moaned at the taste, the vibrations much appreciated by Brian above him, and licked, licked, licked. Brian began to grind down against his face, and Johan stuck his tongue straight out, letting Brian ride it. He could hear Brian’s moans above him, and hoped Brian could hear his below. His cock was straining, and Johan felt like he could cum from this without even touching himself.

 

Without warning, Brian stood and spun around to face him before crouching back down. His balls dropped over Johan’s face, filing his nose with their musk. Around them he could see Brian’s face, and when their eyes met he nearly cried at the intimacy. They held each other’s gaze as their orgasms approached, Johan licking even harder and Brian grinding down with even more intensity. Johan came first, sticking his tongue into Brian’s ass as he spilled harder than he’d ever spilled before. Brian followed a minute later, sitting down with all his weight as he came all over his stomach and Johan’s face. They laid like that, panting, until Johan ran out of air and frantically signaled Brian. The larger man picked him up, carried him over to the bed and laid them both down on top of the covers. Johan mentally sighed at the laundry he would now have to do, but quickly dispelled the thought from his mind. At the moment, it didn’t matter. He rolled over to curl into Brian’s chest before a thought came to him. He scooted upwards and mouthed Brian’s ear. “Next time, I bet I can last longer than you,” he whispered. Brian chuckled and pulled him back against his chest. “I bet you can’t,” he whispered back.

 

Johan smiled. “I guess we’ll have to see.” The two lay there for some time afterward, safe and content in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Brian is hot and deserves more love.


End file.
